clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails6000
Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. Background Tails6000's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T89V6XJ0as&feature=related Tails6000's parents saw many dangers in their homeland, so they cast him off on a small raft to the open sea. When he was beached on shore, someone found and raised him as one of their own. He learned card jitsu, fishing, cart surfing, sled racing, and more! Involvement Tails6000 usually wears a ninja suit with its mask. He may also wear a black hoodie, yellow arrow wakeboard, black sneakers, and mining helmet. You might see him at his house playing a video game, or at the arcade with some coins playing other games Thin Ice, or Penguin Micro: The Game. He dreams of being a great gamer someday. Modes Like Explorer and Flystar Tails has modes. *Normal Mode:His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly penguin. It happens very commonly *Phreaker Mode: Exactly identical to Explorer. *Gamer Mode: Whenever Tails plays a video game, this mode appears. He is extremely hard to beat at video games, that in fact, no one can beat him at all. This also pops up during Card-Jitsu *Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a mathematical whiz and so forth. *Cool Guy Mode: He would act like a cool guy, whenever near popular penguins like the Furry Flats or the Penguin Band. *PWNage Mode: He would act like Penghis Khan: slapping other penguins with fishes and so forth. *Super Confused Mode: All the modes would argue with one anoth. This is the rarest mode of all. He could only stop himself by pulling a prank on him by someone or even himself, splash water on his face or play a game of Super Sapie Bros. Brawl. Quotes * (war cry) DO'H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * why would ya do this to me! * *turns to audience* you have to realize sometimes mabel is a pain in the hind quarters * explorer what ya working on? *come on that all you got! *try this cadence! *in phreaker mode:I SC4R3S NOTHING EVEN YOU BECOMEZ NAPK1NS wintson:NINJA HHHUUUGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tails:uh-oh winston:how my favorite black hoodie wearing penguin! tails:winston your squashing me! let go winston:ok tails:alright this is for your own good! *fires slingshot ammo at winston winston:tee hee that tickles tails:darn *runs off* ---- explorer i got a prank lets try to prank link! explorer:how? tails:with this explorer:wow! ---- *dooley:Tails wanna see my newest invention? Tails:ok! dooley: *unveils new invention* tails:wow what is it? dooley:a candle lighter! tails: Wow! Don't tell me! there's an on and off for safety mode? dooley: Of course! tails: what can it do? dooley:it can light candles, fireplaces, and bonfires. It cooks hot dogs, burgers, fish, and more! tails:cool! I'll get started on the mini version right away! Huma: THATS NO CANDLE LIGHTER THATS A FLAMETHROWER! AAAAHHH! tails: WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! ---- (in gamer mode):Must beat darktan! explorer:Hey tails whats up? tails:*pauses game*Hey explorer whats new explorer:Nothing much so wanna play a few games tails:Sure! explorer:Okay call me when your ready to face me! ---- ---- *(in PWNage mode):Tails6000 need thesaurus to find a synonym for beast and whack this puffle with a fish! ---- * Tails6000:oh you are toast pogopunk explorer:hey Tails whats up? Tails:nothing so wanna play some brawl explorer:sure ---- *Auld Lang Syne:hey sprout whats new! Tails:nothing Auld Lang Syne:Any requests? *gets out harpischord* Tails:Did you hear the song bad day? Auld Lang Syne:Indeed I have! Why though? Tails:I had a bad day and that song will cheer me up Auld Lang Syne:awww anything for you sprout *plays bad day on harpischord* ---- (At the airport) Tails:One ticket please cashier:Here you go! (in the flight) Tails:This ride bumpy or what? explorer:I'll say why are you in our seats Tails:this says my seat code (code shows seat 14 row 1 code R) Fred:Um those are for first class Tails:...WHY'D YOU NOT TELL ME! explorer:Sorry but we have first class as well so wanna sit together Tails:sure! ---- Trivia *He has the 12 summoning card like Sensei. * Tails thinks Dooly's inventions are so realistic. He's a big fan of D's work, and makes miniature versions of his machines. *Like Max 1537 Tails has a super form *His two weapons of choice are his slingshot and hot sauce machine gun *He is famous for being in so many games like Penguin Kart Racing,Super Sapie Bros. Brawl,Tails6000 and the Secret Rings,Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games,Flystar55555's Adventures (video game),and Ultra Penguin Baseball *Auld Lang Syne loved Tails like a son even though he isn't his son but he cheers him up all the time *He is an actor in Ford Car and Link.He plays as Darktan (Then he plays as himself in season 2) *He is on an adventure to find the Bottomless Coin Sack *there is a game based on his ongoing quest for the Bottomless Coin Sack called Tails Zone: Vibrate That! See also *Explorer 767 *Dooley *Fred 676 *G's Family *Penguin Micro: The Game *Super Sapie Bros. Brawl *Tails6000 and the Secret Rings *WereTails6000 Category:Penguins